


I Regret - The Beginning

by Mchogone



Series: IRegret - The Google Docs of Fandom [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Marijuana, Memes, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Rantaro is truely the weedman he is, Spoilers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, alternative universe - no despair, chatfic, minor gore, overly gay rantaro, what do you put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: To face the boredom I have in real life, I write fanfics. Really it's short stories of either roleplays, crazy ideas, or ships from fandoms. I've given it the title of I Regret and thus the stories have grown to an extreme number in the last couple of years.Take all of the fics with a grain of salt. None of them are going to be related unless directly stated and most, if not all, will not be continued (That is why I'm posting them as-is). There will be notes at the beginning of the chapters saying what is in it incase there are spoilers and/or warnings. There will be two titles to the fics, the title given to it as is and then an actual title because some of them are named hilariously and I refuse to not let that be taken away.Hope you have fun reading it!Recent Chapter ~Rantaro, Kiibo, Tenko, and Himiko try to survive a zombie apocalypse because yes.





	1. A Shocking Love Interest (Spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually based off of a roleplay I did years ago. I really liked Kiibo x Rantaro at the time, and so I wrote about two things that had happened in the story through their perspectives (We were going through the eyes of Chihiro but I couldn't resist). This was written sometime in 2016, and hasn't been updated since, so I believe it shows how much I've improved over 2 years.
> 
> Real Title - Kiibami because idk / Kiibami because idk 2
> 
> Warnings -  
> Chapter 1 Spoilers (Victim/Cause Of Death)  
> Weed-use

Amami can't think right. He's been in the hospital for, what, a week? Maybe more? Maybe less. He doesn't know. The only thing that is consistent is the times the nurses come and go (9 AM for breakfast, 6 PM for dinner). They force him to stay away during those times. The other thing, is the constant  _ pain _ in his head. All he can remember is that he found some of his stash that, thankfully, Kiibo, Ishimaru, and Fujisaki hadn't found, and then the next he was on the floor staring at a metal putball that had landed on his head.

 

After that was blurry. He vaguely remembers somebody (Probably Kiibo) start screaming and asking if he was okay, before shocking him a bunch of times. After that, he was suddenly in the emergency room. And after that, he woke up in this bed. A doctor had told him he would've died - that he should've died - but someone had kept shocking his heart until they got there. They diagnosed him with some brain damage, since the impact of the ball broke his skull as well.

 

He was barely awake when he heard the door open. He gently turned his head over, expecting some nurse. For starters, there were four people that were certainly not nurses. Akamatsu, Ouma, Kiibo, and Fujisaki were standing in the doorway. He could vaguely process that Akamatsu and Kiibo were talking to him, and that Fujisaki brought their laptop.

 

They had brought him cards from all his friends. Yonaga, Kirumi, Momota, Ouma (surprisingly enough), Chibasharia (Even more surprisingly enough), Gonta, and Kiibo. They all said similar things, like “Get Well Soon” or “Hope You're Better!”, although Yonaga’s was a bit more on the religious side. They all knew her Atua was actually just her feeling lonely, but only Ouma ever had the heart to tell her off (And got his ass kicked by Momota). He chuckled as he read through them all, ignoring the fact that Kiibo and Ouma had fled the room, Fujisaki running to retrieve Kiibo.

 

He finally got to Kiibo’s letter. He noticed that Akamatsu had taken out their phone, and that Fujisaki’s laptop had some picture of themselves with a smile on their face. Amami's face went bug-eyed as he began to read.

 

_ Hello, Amami! _

 

_ I'm sorry that we wasn't there soon enough. I knew you had that bag there, but I just couldn't make myself take all of your “kush”. We did find your plants, though, and I managed to convince Ishimaru to not tell the police. I don't want you ending up like Hoshi. _

 

_ I need to get something off my mind. When I saw you on the floor, almost dead, I thought you were really gone. I actually felt something. I felt scared. Scared that you had died so simply and suddenly. I talked to Iruma about it, and she said that it wasn't just fear. I know that I'm not programmed to feel anything, the most human I can be is making proper responses to people's emotional troubles. She said that it was something akin to love. _

 

_ I'm not sure if I would be a suitable partner for you, considering that this is suppose to be between humans and I'm just a robot. But I do think that what Iruma said is true. That, I love you. _

 

_ Kiibo. _

 

Pinpricks of tears started to go down Amami’s cheeks. He saw pulsing light to the side of him, where Kiibo was standing, hands crossed. Amami smiled, saying something that he couldn't even comprehend himself. It looked like Kiibo was about to cry, but instead went to hug Amami. He stopped short, but he was close enough to where Amami leaned up and brought Kiibo into his hug. Who cares that his entire body hurt just by the thought of moving? And the fact that Kiibo may be made of metal, but was surprisingly comfortable to hug.

 

Amami's memory shortly cut off after that, with him waking up the next morning at 9 for the nurses to feed him. He smiled, seeing the piles of letters on the table next to him. He couldn't help but smile, as he tried to remember yesterday. Especially what he said, to make Kiibo emotional like that. Could robots be overly emotional..? That's not the point.

 

The point is, is that Kiibo confessed that he loved him, and Amami had given an answer.

 

Amami mentally panics on the inside as the nurse helps feed him. She's a bit clumsy and starts shrieking apologies if she drops a little bit of food (The doctors wouldn't let him move any of his muscles, not that he can feel them anyway), but overall extremely experienced.

 

As the nurse begins to leave and Amami goes back to his ritual of staring out the window and blacking out, she's stopped short when she bumped into someone. “G-Gyah! I'm so s-sorry!” The nurse yelped before passing through the door as the stranger let her leave the room. Amami turned his head to face the door, and his smile seemed to glow brighter than the sun. Kiibo was standing in the doorway, smiling as well. “Hello, Amami!” He'd waved, closing the door and walking over to the side of the bed. Amami would've responded, had he been able too. “Ishimaru demanded I not go to school, so I decided that I'd come and check up on you!” At least Amami could hear Kiibo now. Yesterday he'd been too drugged out.

 

And so, Amami just chuckled as Kiibo began to ramble off the events of the week, after his near-death experience.

  
~ ~ ~  


It was a beautiful afternoon. School had just let out for spring break, and most of the students were hanging out on the beach, as it was warm enough for swimsuits and swimming. Kiibo sat near the small shop on the pier, under a parasol. While he did enjoy being outside, he could overheat in the sun which could damage some of his components.

There was one this good about sitting in the shade though. Amami sat right next to him, wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts with black sandals. He was currently smoking a “blunt”, and after a long talk Amami had said that smoking it was fine, and that Kiibo shouldn't be worried. Well, if it was fine, then he should had no problem with it! 

Amami glanced over at his direction, chuckling as a bit of smoke comes out of his mouth, “Hey, Kiibo, you alright? You've been staring at me for while now.” Kiibo gasped, quick to apologise, but Amami just waved him off.

All of a sudden, a tri-colored beach ball smacked Amami in the face, knocking him backwards. Kiibo quickly stood up, going over to where Amami was laying on the ground, the roll he was smoking discarded into the sand. “Amami! Are you alright!?!” Kiibo put out his hand, Amami taking it and pulling himself up. The girls who had tossed the ball just stared and snickered, Amami's face turned into a sour frown. “Amami, hey?! Amami??” Kiibo was waving his hand, trying to get Amami’s attention. He turned to face Kiibo, the smirk coming back. “I'm alright. Thank you.”

It was then that they both realised that they were still holding hands. Kiibo dropped Amami’s hand, going to pick up the beach ball and toss it back to the group of giggling juniors. He turned back around to Amami, who had already fixed his chair and was taking out another dart. Kiibo sat back down, and started to stare once more.

It was then, he realized. He may have a “crush" on Amami. He'd have to talk to Iruma about it later.


	2. Makoto and Kyoko make a chatfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a chatfic one day. It turned into this.
> 
> It was censored because the document could be seen by my teachers during school hours.
> 
> Warnings ~  
> Rantaro being overly gay

**_[Makoto Naegi added Chihiro Fujisaki, Gundham Tanaka, and 6 more people to Untitled Chatroom]_ **

 

**_[Makoto Naegi changed Untitled Chatroom to The Chatroom]_ **

 

**_[Makoto Naegi changed their username to Naegg]_ **

 

_ Naegg -  _ Hey guys! Thought we didn’t talk that much, so I made this!

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri  _ **-** I talk to you everyday. We live together.

 

_ Naegg -  _ Well, I didn’t want to be alone.

 

_ Kokichi Oma -  _ Wow, you really are pathetic!

 

_ Rantaro Amami  _ **-** You lost your flame.

 

_ Kokichi Oma  _ \- Oh, I have?

 

_ Chihiro Fujisaki  _ \- why is satan here

 

_ Kazuichi Souda  _ \- I only know Chihiro, who are you guys?!

 

_ Gundam Tanaka  _ \- Do you feel guilty knowing me, Kazuichi? I feel indifferent to your blatant insults!

 

_ Kazuichi Souda _ \- I didn’t know you were here!

 

_ Kokichi Oma -  _ His name is right there, you gay wrench.

 

_ Rantaro Amami _ \- Shut up, you gay bottle.

 

_ Chihiro Fujisaki  _ \- this gay cheeto will blast you all to oblivion if y’all don’t shut

 

_ Naegg _ \- What happened to you?

 

**_[Chihiro Fujisaki changed their nickname to gay cheeto]_ **

 

_ gay cheeto  _ \- i regret nothing

 

_ Kazuichi Souda _ \- Is something wrong?

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri  _ \- They’re probably tired.

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- why are you guys up so late anyway my gayness is being disturbed

 

_ Naegg -  _ It is pretty late, right?

 

_ Kokichi Oma _ \- Are you ferkling?

 

_ Rantaro Amami  _ \-  **_ferkling_ **

 

_ Kokichi Oma _ \- the heckle is a ferkling

 

_ Kokichi Oma _ \- WHAT THE HECKLE

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- there’s a censorship, gay bottle.

 

**_[gay cheeto changed Kokichi Oma’s nickname to gay bottle]_ **

 

**_[gay bottle changed their nickname to PantaLord]_ **

 

_ Rantaro Amami -  _ ferkling heckle

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri  _ \- Makoto, what kind of censorship is that?

 

_ Naegg _ \- It was Keebo’s idea.

 

_ PantaLord _ \- He’s here?

 

_ Keebo  _ \- I did not want to speak, knowing Kokichi was in this chat.

 

_ PantaLord _ \- That leaves one more person. Who is it, huh?

 

_ gay cheeto  _ \- no

 

_ PantaLord _ \- yes

 

_ gay cheeto  _ \- no

 

_ PantaLord _ \- yes

 

_ gay cheeto  _ \- no

 

_ PantaLord _ \- yes

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- Seize your immature speaking at once! Or I shall have to take my leave from this “chatroom”.

 

_ Rantaro Amami -  _ Oh, I wondered who that was outside.

 

_ gay cheeto -  _ why are you guys such night owls like sheesh

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri  _ \- I’m working, Makoto’s watching.

 

_ Kazuichi Souda -  _ I’m also working! Mondo brought in his motorbike and wanted me to fix it.

 

_ Rantaro Amami -  _ I was playing games and Gundham’s doing occult stuff outside with some birds. At least, I guess that’s Gundham.

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- You are perspective, for a mere human!

 

_ gay cheeto -  _ kib say your catchphrase

 

_ Keebo _ \- I don’t have a catchphrase.

 

_ PantaLord _ \- “That’s ROBOPHOBIC”

 

_ Keebo _ \- Hey! That’s robophobic of you to say!

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- you were saying?

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- anyway panta what are you doing

 

_ PantaLord _ \- It’s Panta LORD and just running around town.

 

_ Rantaro Amami _ \- I wouldn’t be surprised if you suddenly called me, screaming for help because you’re on the run from the cops.

 

_ Keebo _ \- I am with Rantaro right now, too.

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- gay

 

_ PantaLord _ \- gay

 

_ Naegg _ \- gay

 

_ Rantaro Amami _ \- we’re gay

 

_ Keebo  _ \- Why is that such a thing?

 

_ PantaLord _ \- WAIT WAIT WAIT

 

_ PantaLord _ \- GUACAMOLE IS FERKLING THE ROBOCOP?

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- you didnt know?

 

_ Keebo _ \- I didn’t want him to know!

 

_ Rantaro Amami  _ \- Don’t worry Kiibaby, he won’t say anything on my watch.

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- gay

 

_ PantaLord _ \- HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DATES IN THIS DARNATION CHAT

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri _ \- I believe you’re the only single person in this chat.

 

_ PantaLord -  _ NO WAY

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri  _ \- There’s me and Makoto, Rantaro and Keebo, Kazuichi and Gundham, and Chihiro and Shuuichi.

 

_ PantaLord _ \- Is that our last member?

 

_ Shuuichi Saihara _ \- darnation

 

**_[PantaLord changed Shuuichi Saihara’s nickname to Shushi]_ **

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- death

 

**_[gay cheeto changed Shushi’s nickname to Best Boy]_ **

 

_ PantaLord -  _ No!

 

**_[PantaLord changed Best Boy’s nickname to gay emo kid]_ **

 

**_[gay cheeto changed gay emo kid’s nickname to Cuteshi]_ **

 

_ PantaLord -  _ Wait, I can’t change his name anymore.

 

_ Cuteshi _ \- I managed to block others from changing my name. Makoto, can you do that for everybody’s?

 

_ Naegg _ \- Done, now sleep.

 

_ Rantaro Amami _ \- harsh.

 

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 



 

**_[Rantaro Amami has changed their nickname Guacamole]_ **

 

**_[Keebo has changed their nickname to Purity]_ **

 

_ Purity -  _ Rantaro forced me to.

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- Get married already.

 

_ Guacamole _ \- I would if I could.

 

_ Cuteshi -  _ I’d support it.

 

**_[Cuteshi has changed their nickname to Shuuichi]_ **

 

_ gay cheeto _ \- Awh, but that was a good name.

 

**_[gay cheeto has changed Shuuichi’s nickname to JrDetective]_ **

 

**_[gay cheeto has changed their nickname to 10/10Programmer]_ **

 

_ 10/10Programmer -  _ I made it better.

 

_ Purity _ \- I thought Makoto made it to where we can’t change other people’s names?

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- Read my name again.

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri _ \- You complained last night about how we shouldn’t be up so late. Why are you four up at 6 am?

 

_ Purity _ \- I do not need sleep. I only need to recharge.

 

_ Guacamole _ \- I haven’t slept.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- I thought you woke up early.

 

_ Kyoko Kirigiri _ \- I was working on some files.

 

**_[10/10Programmer changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to FileLad]_ **

 

_ FileLad -  _ Why?

 

_ 10/10Programmer -  _ You’re less of a detective than Rantaro.

 

_ JrDetective _ \- Speaking of that, Rantaro go to sleep.

 

_ Purity _ \- Staying up late is not good for your health!

 

_ Guacamole _ \- fine.

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- Good morning. I had sensed that this chatroom was being tampered with! 

 

_ Purity _ \- Good morning!

 

_ JrDetective _ \- Good morning.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- What’d you summon now?

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- I was working on a summon of a great evil!

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- Kokichi*

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- That green-haired mortal interrupted me, saying I would start a fire and destroy the surrounding woods. He underestimates my control!

 

_ JrDetective _ \- Rantaro lives in the woods?

 

_ Purity _ \- I was invited to see the stars with him and Gonta. I had to leave early due to my battery running low.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- You can’t see anything in the city.

 

_ PantaLord _ \- Did somebody call?

 

_ 10/10Programmer -  _ Gundham do you have a de-summon trick. Your summon seemed to work late.

 

_ Gundham Tanaka _ \- This fiend may be a nuisance, but I simply can’t banish him to the underworld! Only the truely fiendish roam there!

 

**_[PantaLord changed Gundham Tanaka’s name to Furry]_ **

 

_ Furry -  _ I will begin preparations at once.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- Oh crops, he stole my power.

 

_ Purity _ \- I will not hesitate to bring you-know-who to this chatroom, Kokichi!

 

_ PantaLord _ \- Nobody can stop my reign!

 

**_[Purity has invited Kirumi Tojo to The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ Kirumi Tojo  _ \- I was asked by Keebo to assist in talking to you Kokichi.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- who is this

 

_ Kirumi Tojo _ \- I am Kirumi Tojo, once the Super Highschool Level Maid.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- Oh, another student. You were with Kib’s group.

 

_ Kirumi Tojo _ \- Indeed. But I must speak to Kokichi. Privately.

 

**_[Kirumi Tojo has kicked PantaLord from The Chatroom]_ **

 

**_[Kirumi Tojo has left The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ 10/10Programmer -  _ Makoto picked the best name.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 



**_[Furry has invited Sonia Nevermind, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and 1 other to The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ Sonia Nevermind _ \- Oh! This is the chatroom you talked about!

 

_ Kazuichi Souda _ \- Sonia! Hey!

 

_ Furry  _ \- I have invited my fellow members and followers of the occult!

 

_ Angie Yonaga _ \- It is wonderful to be here!

 

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure _ \- This is Makoto and Kyoko’s chatroom, yea?

 

_ Naegg _ \- Yea! Hey Yasuhiro!

 

_ FileLad _ \- We haven’t spoken in years.

 

_ 10/10Programmer _ \- Soon this will be like a meet-and-greet and not a group conversation.

 

_ Angie Yonaga _ \- What is the problem with that?

 

_ 10/10Programmer -  _ everything.

 

**_[FileLad has changed their nickname to Kyoko]_ **

 

**_[Naegg has changed Kyoko’s nickname to Coffyo]_ **

 

_ Naegg -  _ You know, like coffee?

 

_ Angie Yonaga _ \- Are we doing specific names?

 

**_[Angie Yonaga has changed their nickname to Bacogie]_ **

 

_ Bacogie _ \- Bacon!

 

**_[Furry has changed their nickname to Gundham]_ **

 

_ Bacogie -  _ Your name is already food-y!

 

**_[10/10Programmer changed their nickname to Cheeto]_ **

 

_ Cheeto -  _ Good enough, right?

 

**_[Cheeto changed Kazuichi Souda’s nickname to Soda]_ **

 

_ Soda  _ \- I thought we couldn’t change each other’s names!

 

_ Naegg _ \- With Kokichi gone, I turned it off.

 

**_[Yasuhiro Hagakure has changed their nickname to balls]_ **

 

_ Cheeto -  _ You’re not trying to hide your gay are you?

 

_ balls _ \- It’s not gay!

 

_ Bacogie _ \- Atua says you’re gay.

 

**_[Sonia Nevermind has changed their nickname to Sunny]_ **

 

_ Sunny  _ \- I believe this is a kind of western drink!

 

**_[Guacamole has changed Purity’s nickname to Teabo]_ **

 

_ Guacamole -  _ I’d drink that tea anytime of the day.

 

_ Cheeto _ \-  **_YOO_ **

 

_ Coffyo _ \- Rantaro take your gay somewhere else.

 

_ Teabo _ \- How is it gay?

 

_ Cheeto _ \- even the robot doesn’t accept the fact they’re a male dating a male because they’re a robot

 

_ Teabo _ \- Hey! That’s very roboracist of you to say!

 

_ Naegg _ \- PG13!

 

_ Guacamole _ \- we’re like 20. Heckle, you’re like 30.

 

_ Sunny _ \- I think it is wonderful they are experiencing with each other!

 

_ balls _ \- Heckle?

 

_ Bacogie _ \- Atua says that there’s a censorship over words!

 

_ Gundham _ \- understandable have a nice day

 

_ Guacamole _ \- did you just meme

 

_ Cheeto _ \- the furry memes

 

_ Gundham _ \- check yourself before you wreck yourself

 

_ Naegg -  _ Something isn’t right here.

 

_ Gundham _ \- Sore ya chiago

 

_ Cheeto -  _ Okay this is getting weird I bet Kokichi is behind this 

 

_ Gundham _ \- Nishishi! You’re right!

 

_ Cheeto  _ \- Ok go feckle yourself then :))

 

_ Sunny _ \- Who is Kokichi?

 

_ Gundham _ \- You hurt me! I’m Kokichi Ouma, the once Super High School Level Supreme 

Leader!

 

_ Sunny _ \- Oh! I am Sonia Nevermind! I still am the Super High School Level Princess!

 

_ Cheeto _ \- Basically the SHSL Midget throws tantrum over not able to overthrow the government?

 

_ Gundham _ \- Because I’m so nice, I’ll ignore that comment!

 

_ Cheeto  _ \- Basically the SHSL Midget throws tantrum over not able to overthrow the government?  

 

_ Naegg _ \- Kokichi, get off of Gundham’s phone.

 

_ Gundham _ \- No fair! I wanted to be let back in! Come on, please!

 

_ Coffyo _ \- no.

 

_ Cheeto _ \- Someone kick him out, p l e a s e.

 

_ Teabo _ \- On it.

 

**_[Teabo kicked Gundham from The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ Sunny _ \- What about Gundham?

 

_ Cheeto _ \- Oh wait you’re right.

 

_ Cheeto _ \- I guess we can add him back later. 

 

~~~

**_[Bacogie added Gundham to The Chatroom]_ **

**_[Gundham added PantaLord to The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ PantaLord -  _ Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.

 

**_[Cheeto kicked PantaLord from The Chatroom]_ **

 

_ Cheeto _ \- Are you sure about that. 

 

**_[Bacogie banned Cheeto from The Chatroom]_ **

**_[Bacogie added PantaLord to The Chatroom]_ **

**_[PantaLord changed their nickname to Cheeto]_ **

  
_ Cheeto  _ \- I am certain of that.


	3. Hey look most of these are zombie-related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro, Tenko, Kiibo, and Himiko try to survive the zombie apocalypse together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot this existed i'm so rry.
> 
> i also forgot how i formatted explaining the shenanigans so here.
> 
> Warnings ~  
> Minor gore (whatcountsasminorgore? uh be careful friends)

Rantaro lifts his head up, blinking a couple of times. It looks like he fell asleep in class. Again. Really, it didn’t matter, considering he really didn’t have classes, per say, being an Ultimate, but it didn’t mean that it was the right thing to do.

 

After wiping his eyes, he notices that he’s alone in his classroom. The board is empty, the lights off, and the entire room gave off an eerie feeling. His seat was in the last row, to the farthest left, right next to the windows. He turned to look out of them, still a bit drowsy. Rantaro’s eyes went bug-eyed as he shot out of his seat.

 

What he thought was just the setting sun creating the reddish tint in the room, was actually the city burning to a crisp. He could see people running in the streets from other people. Bodies were on fire, some weren’t even recognizable.

 

He grabbed his bag, throwing the classroom’s door open. He tried not to look at the bodies lining the hallways, instead focusing on how to get out of there. Rushing through the halls, he took the stairs to the lower floors of the school. Based on the little he saw, Rantaro was going to need some kind of protection. He slid open the infirmary's door, not bothering to check the room before walking in.

 

Rantaro heard the sound of metal crashing hard against flesh, turning his head sharply to the noise. He saw the back of one of his trusted friends, slamming their foot into the unmoving body of another one of his friends. He could only watch as the smaller’s body was crushed beyond recognition - the only way Rantaro realized who the body was was the black and white scarf barely visible under the body.

 

The attacker stopped stomping their foot into the young boy’s head, instead slowly turning their head to meet Rantaro. Their fluorescent blue eyes used to be calming to him, but now they held a malicious intent. The robot started walking across the room to where Rantaro stood. He stayed in place, not being able to move or speak. They stood directly in front of him, his arm creaking as it came up to grab Rantaro’s shoulder. His other arm reached behind Rantaro, grabbing something before showing it to Rantaro. It was a small syringe, filled to the top with a black void. The robot gave a gentle smile, their hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly as he positioned the syringe. 

 

Rantaro blacked out.

  
  


He woke up again, looking calm despite of the nightmare he just had. There was still a decent amount of pain in his shoulder. He tried blinking to get the tears out of his eyes without alerting the person sitting on his chest.

 

“Hey! Are you awake?” Keebo had seemed like he yelled in his face. Rantaro noticed that his arm had been squeezing his shoulder the entire time.  _ That’s why it was so realistic, huh? _

 

“I’m fine...Can you get off of me?” Rantaro grumbled. Keebo gave a gasp, quickly getting off of him while mumbling apologises. “You were tossing and yelling in your sleep, I was worried!” Keebo said as he helped Rantaro get off of his “bed”, which consisted of just two blankets. Their group only had four blankets, but Keebo didn’t need to keep warm and their two other members, Tenko and Himiko, shared the other two. Ironically, it was Himiko who suggested that. “Hey, where are the others?”

 

Their shelter for that night had been an old, abandoned shack to the side of a dirt road. The sun was just now rising through the many cracks, showing off the tremendous amounts of vines, grass, and moss caking the inside. Their bags, which carried their supplies, was sitting by the two windows, facing away from the rising sun. The windows were broken to the point they could be mistaken for holes instead of actual windows. The other two blankets were wrapped up and placed inside of Himiko’s bag, which was adorned with little pins they’d happen to find traveling. Keebo’s bag was resting against Himiko’s, just a plain, brown bookbag that carried tools to help keep himself in check. Tenko’s bag was a one-strapped side-bag with pastel flowers covering it entirely. His own bag was like Keebo’s, except more bulkier and with patches all over. “Tenko and Himiko were going to start the car.”

 

Rantaro gave a little  _ hphm _ , grabbing all of their bags. Keebo’s bag was by far the heaviest, but that was to be expected. Keebo had taken his and Rantaro’s bags off of him. “Let me carry some,” Keebo stumbled but said so with a smile on his face. Well, as good as a smile the robot could muster. Rantaro simply let him, making sure to kick the blankets into balls and toss them into his own bag like a soccer ball, Keebo trying to catch it inside of the bag like a goalie.

 

“Just like the degenerate he is - making us girls wait for him!” Tenko was sitting in the passenger seat of their junkyard family car, while Himiko was obviously passed out in the back, leaning against the window. If Rantaro was evenly remotely interested in girls, he’d find it pretty cute. And, well, if he was willing to fight Tenko.

 

Rantaro opened the back of the car, tossing their backs next to Himiko’s sleeping body, before going around and getting in the driver’s seat. Kiibo got into the back of the car, next to Himiko, with the rest of their bags on his lap. Rantaro started driving down the road, seeing Tenko cross over her arms in annoyance.

 

~~~

Hours of driving went by. The group had a destination in mind, Suzu, where Rantaro had a boat docked. When the infection first hit, many people had tried to drive to the ends of Japan to get away from the “walking dead”. It only took a matter of months for every city to be filled with danger lurking every corner. The 79th class - their class - had been at Hope’s Peak at the time. Jin Kirigiri had gotten all of the students to board up the walls and exits, but the virus still got inside. It was like a killing dome, everybody fighting for their lives. They got separated and lost some of their trusted friends in the process of escaping. Gonta, Ryoma, Kirumi, Korekiyo, and Miu all died in there. The rest, Rantaro has no idea where they are - or if they’re even alive - but he hopes they’re okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did spent 30 minutes looking at a map of japan and deciding on where rantaro's boat would be
> 
> yes i did want this to go on forever


End file.
